Decoded
by ThePetulantOne
Summary: This is the story of the fourth Black sister. Please review.
1. Chapter 1

**Decoded**

Note: I was dared to write this. I'm too ashamed to post this on my main account.** plz review. merci!  
**

Chapter 1

Hai, mi name ez Emilie Shaula Shadow Black, the fourth Black sister. My bestie's nam es Lucius Mafoi. every1 nos that I hav a crush on him. but i didnt tell him. so I like by cloths from Aeropostale, madam makins robes, & abercrombie and finch. me and my sisters r rlly popular. Narcissa es cool. But I like Bella da best. Im fifteen yrs old. My hair is up to mi shoulders and its raven black like bella's. but mine is straight. I go to Hogwarts and im a ravenclaw. (that pisses my parents off). I don't wear any cosmetics at all.

Today es a perfect sunny day. I hate it when people lok at me because im popular. execpt for luscious manfoi. Im preppy. i despise goths. cissa is annoyed at my preverferce for muggle cloths. My favorite sister is Andromeda. She's awsum.

So im down at the black lake. Guess who came? It's mafoi.

"Hey Emilie!" he shouted.

I smiled coyly. He hugged moi.

He winked at me and I Blushed. He gav me a cheese sandwiche. I luv chees.

EN: Is it bloody fantasstic? plz review.


	2. Chapter 2

**Decoded**

Note: I was dared to write this. I'm too ashamed to post this on my main account.** plz review. merci! I would try to update this daily. Thank you for the one review submitted. U rock  
**

Chapter 2

The next day I woke up in my dormroom. It was sunny again. i opened the dore and punched the dude who waz waitin outsid. I no I hav many suitors. u may wanna kno about my bedroom. Mi bad is periwinkle wif aquamarine coferings. I took off the tasteful nightgown I wore to bad. I put on a navy blue skirt and a wite Aeropostle T-shirt. I put my hair in a tidy high ponny-tale.

Ma amie, Isabella (AN: Jenny. C'est tu!) sat on the sofa in the Comon Rom and smiled at me. She rolled her eyes at the bois who were admiring her long blonde hair and powder blue eys. She es Lucius Malfoy's cousin. Today, she had a blouse and a pair of jeans on. She lounged on the couch petyly.

"I saw you talking to my cousin yesterday!" She said coldly.

"So?" I said in a nonchalant maner.

"u wer blushing. Do u lik him?" She inquired as v stroll out to the nearly empty hallwayz.

I blushed. Suddenly, Luc walked up to us.

"Hey coz...Emily." He stared at his shoos shyly.

"Hey." I replied and sighed seductively at his general direction.

"Gues wat." he said.

"Wat?" I asked.

"Wel, Dumbledore es makeing us do a musical. The tournament is between Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, and Durmstrang." He said drily.

"No way." I gasped.

"Well, I hope I will get paired up with you, Emilie." He kissed my cheek and walked into Great Hall for breakfast.


	3. Chapter 3

**Decoded**

Note: I was dared to write this. I'm too ashamed to post this on my main account.** Please review. I would try to update this daily. Thank you for the three reviews given.  
**

Chapter 3

So, I'm at the Great Hall. I was not a surprise when Dumbledore announced the contest. We had to wear the Sorting Hat again to see who would be cast in the play. I don't even know what play we are doing yet. I suppose the Ministry will tell us eventually.

I was sitting on my usual seat in the Great Hall in the next morning.

Lucius winked at me from afar.

I smirked.

Dumbledore cleared his throat to call for silence. I rolled my eyes in response.

"Looks like I was misinformed. We are doing having a singing contest." I cursed under my breath.

"The people I called has to stay behind after eating, ok?"

"So, Emilie Black."

Everyone from Ravenclaw cheered.

"Narcissa Black."

I stuck my tongue out at my older sister. She glared at me.

"Tara Denuit."

Personally, I despised that girl.

"Lucius Malfoy."

Yay!

"Edward Avery."

"Jacob Brown."

...

Dumbledore said as he just received the letter from the Ministry owl, "No the musical was canceled. The stupid motherfuckers protested."

I was like. "Say what?"

I was in tears. Siriusly, I love musicals.

Lucius came to the table and kissed me.

People wolf-whistled. "What are you doing, a hundred points to Ravenclaw."

He huffed out the hall.

Narcissa looked at me jealously. I stuck my tongue out at her.

Lucius chuckled.

"You are much better than her, love." He cooed.

We kissed on the Ravenclaw table passionately. The older students cheered us on while the younger ones rushed out the hall. I didn't see what he had done. I was in midst of ecstasy.

He entered my slick wet heat. I moved my hips to meet his thrusts.


End file.
